


Jax and Emma: Till Death

by Greyowl9831



Series: An Every Witch Wedding [1]
Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyowl9831/pseuds/Greyowl9831
Summary: A trip down memory lane during a very important day reaffirms why Jax and Emma were meant for each other.





	1. Chapter One: Jax

**Chapter One: Jax**

 

Jax Novoa looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t believe that he was doing what he was about to do. Not that he was having regrets or second thoughts or anything like that. He just never thought he’d ever reach this point in his life, but he was grateful that he did. What he was about to do just felt right, perfect in fact. Perhaps even a dream. 

 

Diego Rueda, one of Jax’s friends, walked up and put his arm on his shoulder. “Nervous?” he asked. Jax shook his head, at a loss for words. Excited, he thought, but never nervous. Diego chuckled and checked himself out in the mirror as well. Jax looked at his friend. Besides what he was about to do, this was another thing that was new for him. Genuine friends. Something else he was grateful for.

 

Before Jax started at Iridium HIgh, he didn’t have any friends; real friends anyway. Truth be told, he didn’t really have what he would call a good family either. Jax was a bad boy. Used his powers for personal, greedy reasons. He only cared about himself and didn’t care who he hurt in the process. But those who grew to know him, knew why he started out that way. No one could blame him after learning about his family and how he grew up. His father who created illegal clones to do the hard work for him, who sent Jax to Iridium High in the first place to get to know the Chosen One, Emma Alonso, to trick her during the Fool Moon. 

 

Emma. Jax smiled when his thoughts turned to her. She was the reason he was about to do what he was about to do. She was the reason he had true friends, an actual family. He was smitten with her from the first moment he met her. True, their relationship wasn’t like a fairy tale. It definitely had its bumps and obstacles. First being the fact that she was already in a relationship with Daniel Miller. Then, of course, was his immaturity, irresponsibleness and attitude. But she made him wanted to be a better person, a better Wizard. Over time he had proven to her that he had changed and worked his way into her heart.

 

Emma’s father, Francisco Alonso, sat on the sofa in the room looking at a piece of paper. Jax couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw a tear rolling down his cheek. Jax couldn’t imagine what Mr. Alonso was going through, not being a parent himself yet, but he could imagine that it wasn’t easy. He went over and sat beside the older man. Mr. Alonso looked at him and smiled. Jax smiled back. It had taken a while but Jax had built a strong relationship with the man. It was a little easier once Emma had come out to her father as a witch and explained about Jax and the magical world. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Are you gentleman decent?” Andi Cruz’s voice asked from the other side. Jax shot Mr. Alonso one last look and walked over to open the door. “Of course we’re decent.” Jax laughed as he let Emma’s best friend and human Guardian in. Andi walked into the room, looked at all the guys, smiled and then turned to Jax. “Five Minutes until show time. Are you ready?” Jax took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath and nodded. It was time. 


	2. Chapter Two: Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma waits for the event to start, she reflects on her life and how Jax fits in.

** Chapter Two: Emma **

 

“Earth to Emma. Come in, Emma” Andi Cruz said, waving her hands in front of Emma Alonso’s face. Emma blinked, coming back to reality. “Are you okay, girl?” Andi asked her best friend and her charge. She couldn’t blame Emma for being so out of it. Today was a big day for her.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Emma reassured her friend. She smiled. “Just thinking about things” She noticed the worried look on her friends face. “All good things. I promise.” That seemed to appease Andi because after one last scrutinizing look, she turned to focus on the other ladies in the room. Emma was fine with that because it gave her a chance to remember why she was there. 

 

Jax Novoa. Emma got a glazed, dreamy look in her eyes whenever she thought about him. Anyone around her knew when he was on her mind because of that. Friends, family, even coworkers always knew whenever Jax texted her or whenever Emma saw or heard something that made her think of him. 

 

They didn’t start out in love. At least Emma didn’t. It took a long time for Emma to fall for Jax. It took Jax sacrificing his powers, which he eventually got back, for her. All the times that Jax comforted her whenever she had issues with her ex, Daniel. Of course most of those times, Daniel was under a spell of some sort, but still. It took Jax changing from selfish bad boy to the person he was today. Jax, who stood by her against his evil mother, who constantly defended her, even when the situation didn’t look good for her.

 

The hustling of the other girls in the room, brought her back from her trip on memory lane. “Do you have everything?” Andi asked the girls in the room. She came up behind Emma to put the finishing touches.

 

“Did you forget who you were speaking to?” Maddie Van Pelt asked, feigning hurt. Emma smiled. It was amazing what could change with time. What started out as an intense rival has blossomed into an actual friendship. Maddie was Daniel’s ex before Emma came along and blamed Emma of taking him from her. After Maddie found out that she was also a Witch, that was another thing to rival with Emma about. Who was the better witch? Who was the chosen one. After stopping their evil principal their first year together had, for the most part, ended their rivalry and had started a love-hate relationship - which in turn became a genuine relationship.

 

Maddie and the other Panthers, Katie and Sophie walked up to Emma and gave her the last three ‘Somethings’ that she needed. She hugged each of them tightly. “You got this.” Maddie whispered in her ear when it was her turn to hug Emma. “Just take a deep breath. This is meant to be”

 

Emma smiled back. “There is no place I’d rather be. I couldn’t imagine doing this without any of you guys. We’re family, blood or not.” That comment earned her a collective “Awww” from her girls. 

 

Suddenly the door opened and Desdemona walked in. “We’re ready to start. Miss Cruz, if you would be kind enough to let the gentleman know.” Andi gave Emma a reassuring smile and walked out of the room. 

 

Emma took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. She took a deep breath and whispered to herself, “It’s Time.”


End file.
